A semiconductor manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device requires improvement in productivity. To this end, a substrate is uniformly processed to increase a yield.
As a method for processing a substrate, there is a method using plasma. Plasma has high energy and is, for example, used to cause a reaction between a film on a substrate and a precursor. In the related art, an apparatus using plasma is disclosed.
Such an apparatus may need to control an amount of radicals supplied in a radial direction of a substrate due to various restrictions.